The Love of Two Killers: Brandon and Jane The Killer!
by BrandonJohnson22
Summary: Here it is! the Long Awaited BrandonXJane Creepypasta, i don't know how many Chapter i might Make, and there may be a few sex scenes, so read at your Own Risk!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, so while i'm working on Spongebob meets Flippy Chapter 8, here is the First Chapter of the Long Awaited BrandonXJaneTheKiller Fanfiction where Brandon is going to act like a Psychopathic Maniacal Killer, which Jane The Killer Likes and falls in love with, there may be a few Sex Scenes in it so read at your own Risk

it shows a View of small town, when suddenly a perfectly normal person is Killed by a mysterious Killer in a Steel Mask

this Killer's Name is Brandon Johnson, a psychological Killer who has been going around killing People with a Giant Butcher Knife just for fun.  
basically Jeff The Killer Times 2, but the only difference between him and Jeff is that Brandon eats his Victims Organs like a Fucking Cannibal

one day Brandon felt bored and decided to kill 74 Birds with one Stone, and decides to do a Massive Killing Spree, Brandon walks through a Gate and spends the Entire Sequence, Killing everyone in his sight, unaware that a Girl is watching him Kill and she Smiles

Brandon: mmmmm, blood

and then Brandon, being a Dick that he usually is, drinks all the drinks that the Party made, he then pulls out a bottle of mountain dew

Brandon then heads home which is pretty much an abandoned Cog warehouse (similiar to the one Slade has in Teen Titans) and sharpens his Knife

Jane The Killer looks through the Keyhole as Brandon takes off his Mask and she is surprised on what he looks like

Brandon: Pinkamena, you got me my cupcake?

Pinkamena: right away hun~

Brandon then takes a look at pictures of Jane the Killer

Brandon: oh Damn, what a Hottie!, i would love to Bang that Chick until my Heart's Content

Pinkamena finally gives Brandon his Cupcake which has Organs on it

Pinkamena: here's your cupcake hun~

Brandon: thank you, i see it has organs on it, you know me so well

Brandon bites down on the Cupcake and he starts to hear Heels Tapping

suddenly, Brandon's Vision started to blur up but yet he sees a Pale Women walking to you, as well as Pinkamena, they both Smile Evily and Brandon Blacks out

as this happens, Lil Miss Rarity, Rainbow Factory Dash, Butchershy, Paranoid Twilight, and AJ all walk up to Pinkamena and smile evily as Well 


	2. Chapter 2: Brandon can't catch a Break

hey guys, here's Chapter Two for The Tale of Two Killers (BrandonXJane), took a while i know

it picks up where we left off with Brandon unconscious, Jane and the Creepypasta Mane 6 drag Brandon all across the Town until they get to Jane's House

Lil Miss Rarity: oh my, Brandon is going to be Excited after what we do to him

Butchershy: good call Rarity

Brandon finally wakes up much to the Creepypasta Girls excitement

Jane (seductively): hi Darling~

Brandon trys to bring himself back to reality and starts slapping Himself

Brandon: i ain't seeing this

Jane (Seductively): why whatever do you mean?

Brandon: because when i was reading multiple wattpad stories about you, i usually thought something like those would happen to me

Pinkamena: hahahahahahahahahahahaha, you're so cute when your Scared

Brandon: t-t-t-thanks

Jane: hey Brandon, would you mind Cutting a Joker Like Smile into your Face and Burn off your Eyelids like my Enemy Jeff?

Brandon silently nods and heads to the Bathroom to do what Jane wanted him to

Jane: i love to see Brandon listening to me

a Blood puddle goes past the bottom of the door, the Door opens and a Knife is thrown past Jane and the others

Pinkamena: looks like he's done

Brandon walks out of the bathroom with a Bleeding Mouth and Burnt off Eyelids

Brandon: (Deep Breaths), so what happens now?

Jane The Killer walks up to Brandon and Caresses his Face

Jane: let's go Kill some Humans

2 Hours later...

Brandon snaps out of it and realizes what he did and runs away

Jane: he can run, but he can't hide!

Brandon is currently running, running through a Forest

he pulls out a Phone and sees a call up by a person named Princess

Brandon: hmmmm, i wonder who "Princess" is

he accepts the call and hears some heavy Breathing on the other End

Brandon: you know, if you're going to Reference When a Stranger Calls, at least do it right

?: don't worry Sweet Cheeks, i will

Brandon: ohhhhhh noooo, i recognize that Voice Anywhere

? sorry, i wish my eyes would stop bleeding for a Few Seconds!

Brandon: nonononononononono, No this can not be another Creepypasta, there's a reason i haven't seen any of the Follow-ups,  
i've been so insane that...i can't remember what that reason is

?: neither can i

later on the call goes on for hours until Brandon feels tired

Brandon: i'm just about to go to bed. i basically have a bed next to my Table i sleep on

?: ooo~ maybe i'll Join you

Brandon: yeah good luck with that, you probably don't even know where my Hideout is,

?: oh but just you wait, i could appear at any moment

suddenly, all the Lights in Brandon's Hideout went off

?: i'm coming to visit ^_^

she hangs up and Brandon couldn't believe his eyes, what's worse is that the Other Creepypastas were on their way to Brandon's Hideout

suddenly, two brown looking arms Snaked around Brandon's Shoulders and started Massaging them

Brandon: you're here?

?: Yep, oh and my Name's or Just sally for Short

Brandon: well Sally, why are you here?

: to have you take up on my Offer

Brandon: what offer?

: Love me~

Brandon decides to flip onto his back with on top of him

unknown to Brandon, the other Creepypasta females Brandon encountered surrounded him as well

Lil Miss Rarity: thought you could run away from us huh Darling~

Brandon: oh like i give a Fuck, i already know what comes next, might as well enjoy it

: oh don't worry, there's more

and the other cover Brandon in themselves while 's Voice dances around

's Voice: we have all the time in the World 


End file.
